thefrosttwinsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia Frost
Emilia Bianca "Emma" Frost, also known as the Snow Queen, is a supernatural immortal teenage girl, the twin sister of Jack Frost and one of the main protagonists of The Frost Twins. She is the Rise of the Guardians' interpretation of The Snow Queen from Hans' Christan Anderson's story "The Snow Queen". Emma is "voiced" by Jennifer Morrison. Physical Appearance Human Before Emma became immortal and before her current attire, Emma was a beautiful young lady who was nearly fourteen (maybe fifteen) years old and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Emma also had brown hair Emma also wore a dress. It used to be a v-line bodice with tan sleeves and also wore dark brown finger-less gloves. She also wore flats rather than the blue boots she wears now a days. Winter Spirit After becoming the spirit of Friendship, Emma wore a light blue see-through shirt with a shorter blue dress and navy blue belt and leggings. She wears light blue boots with blue ties. Emma is nearly three-hundred years old and takes the physical appearance of a fourteen-year-old girl. Early life Personality Emma is nice, kind, heroic, and protective. She cares very much for her friends and her family. Emma also is very friendly that she actually helped her younger sister become friends while also protecting other children who were different from other people. Emma is very protective of the necklace, which she believed was the source of her powers. After Pitch stole her necklace and broke it in half, Emma grew angry and nearly attacked him, but restored it shortly afterwards. ''The Frost Twins'' Relationships Family * Jack Frost: Emma is very close with her brother, Jack. Both of them love to spread cheer and joy to kids by giving them snow days or blizzards. Before becoming guardians, the Twins didn't always get along, but they and their younger sister, Flee, were close. Both of them are actually shocked to learn that Emma is portrayed as the villainous Snow Queen. In the past, Emma is shown to disapprove of her brother's ideas once, which was when Jack sent off a winter storm during the spring of 1968; however, both of them take the blame for it. Friends * '''Tooth: '''Emma first met Tooth when she was kidnapped by North's Yetis and Bunny. However, Tooth checked to see Emma's teeth and was impressed that they were just as white as Jack's. Apparently, before meeting them, Emma and Tooth heard of each other. Later, after Sandy's memorial service, Emma playfully teases Tooth for having a crush on her brother. * '''Summer: '''Emma is friends with a spirit named Summer. They get along fairly well. * '''Rose: '''Emma is also friends with a girl named Rose, who is Summer's younger sister. They get along fairly nicely as well. Gallery Renders Final Art Emma.png Concept Conceptart Cupid.png Human Emma.png Quotes Spoken by Emma About Emma Trivia * Her signature color is cyan and blue. * Emma is friends with a summer spirit ironically named Summer. * She is the ''Guardians of Childhood's ''imagination of the Snow Queen Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:The Frost Twins Characters Category:Frost family Category:Spirits Category:Winter spirits